Closer
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: On September 17, 2025, Emery writes in her diary about her relationship with Roman over the past year and also her thoughts on certain events. One-shot, inspired by Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years Part 2" Enjoy!


A/N: Hi everyone! Here is an updated version of Closer. While posting a different story I noticed that you're not supposed to have song lyrics. I took out the lyrics but I realized that it made the story really short so I added a couple of things. The original story will be in regular print and the parts I added will be in **bold**. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this updated version as much as the original. Thanks for reading this story and don't forget to let me know what you think in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star-Crossed or A Thousand Years.

* * *

September 17, 2025

Dear Diary, Eleven years ago today was Arrival Day. That day ended a lot of lives, both human and Atrian. But it also brought other lives closer together. If it weren't for the crash landing of the Atrian ship I wouldn't have the love of my life sitting beside me. For some today brings memories of sadness and pain, for others bitterness and anger, but for Roman and I there's only one way to describe how we feel. **We're grateful and we wouldn't change a thing because we are completely in love.**

Another special day for Roman and I was the first day of junior year when we saw each other for the first time in ten years. He knew who I was but I hadn't recognized him yet. But still I felt something when I first saw him again. **And I felt that something again when I did finally realize who he was.**

**That same night Julia and I snuck into the sector to try and find cyper. When the Atrians so us they quickly started getting angry and Roman led us away before anything we got involved in anything. He led us to a beautiful rooftop garden and I was completely amazed. I realized it was him when he saw Julia shiver and he gave her the sweatshirt he was wearing. Because as he took it off I saw the scar from where he had been shot the day he was discovered in my barn.**

My and Roman's relationship has always been special. We helped each other through some rough times and we've also learned a lot lessons from each other. And some of the most important lessons we've learned in our relationship are how to trust each other and that together we can overcome anything.

**One day our friend Lucas was poisoned by black cyper. Roman told me that the only way to help him was to get the rest of the black cyper. It took some convincing but Roman agreed to let me help him. After an hour or more of searching the woods we found the rest in an old boat house. I collected the cyper and planted the bomb to destroy the rest. But before I could get out the spores started to release into the air and I was trapped. Roman, realizing this, ran in and dragged me out just in time. We dove into the water to avoid the flames and debris but soon I was struggling for air. Roman motioned for me to open my mouth and when I did he captured my lips with his so that I could breathe. Even though we were under water and had just barely avoided being blown up, I couldn't help but think that our first kiss was amazing and a little romantic.**

There are times when I can't sleep at night and I let my mind wander. I think of how far Roman and I have come in the last year. How much I love him and how I don't want to spend my life without him.

There are also times when Roman and I just sit and relax and talk about us. One afternoon we were sitting in the barn beside my house and Roman told me how special I really was to him and it meant the world to me to hear it.

When it comes to certain things, Roman and I don't agree. After all, no one's perfect and having different opinions makes us who we are. And I wouldn't change Roman for the world. But there is one thing I can without a doubt say that we both agree on. We love each other more than life itself. And if it came down to it, we would die protecting each other.

Our journey together has only just started and is far from ending. But we both know that things won't be easy. There are problems to face that every couple faces, but other problems that come from me being human and Roman being Atrian. While there is nothing we can do about our species, we can fight and over come these trials together. And in the end I think all the problems we'll face will be worth it. It will be worth it because our love is something worth fighting for.


End file.
